dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DiscordTheWolf/Strategies for Survival
Alright, here are some strategies that will help you live. NOTE: If a creature is in multiple categories, it's because it's in both/all of them. For example, Machimo is both a Fisher and an Apex. Contents http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:24465# hide#Carnivores ##Small Carnivore ##Large Carnivores ##Apex Predator ##Fisher #Herbivores ##Large Herbivore #Omnivores ##Small Omnivore ##Big Omnivore #Other ##Hybrids Carnivores Small Carnivore Includes *Utahraptor *Dilophosaurus *Coelophysis *Gojirasaurus *Carnotaurus *Arizonasaurus *Achillobator *Guanlong When using a small carnivore, it is important not to fight stronger players. The best way to use smaller carnivores is to eat dinosaurs that were killed by stronger players. When you are threatened, use your speed to get away from the threat. Joining a pack helps, as they can kill for you and give you food. If you need to kill an enemy, hit-and-run is the best tactic. Wait for them to attack, run in, hit them, and run out. Slowly weaken them until they're dead. Large Carnivores Includes *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Allosaurus *Albertosaurus *Tyrannotitan *Giganotosaurus *Concavenator *Ceratosaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Saurophaganax *Carcharodontosaurus *Sauroniops *Murusraptor *Torvosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Yutyrannus Large Carnivores are different from Small Carnivores, as they can hunt their food, not scavenge it. When you're a baby, it is best to eat flies and carcasses. Once you become a juvenile, you can then start hunting. It is important to only attack creatures than are weaker than you, to avoid dying. Some Large Carnivores inflict large amounts of bleed. This can be used to quickly kill anything weak, allowing for an easy meal. Due to your slower speed, you should keep a safe distance from any threat, as you might not be able to out run it. Apex Predator Includes *Machimosaurus *Pliosaurus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Albino Terror *Giganotosaurus *Tarbosaurus Apex Predators are the strongest carnivores in the game, either stat-wise or because they can range things stronger than them. They grow slowly and need a lot of meat to keep them going, often with their max hunger as elder ranging up to 600 or even more. As babies, the world is their enemy, but if you can keep them alive, hiding and dodging, eventually all small dinos will fear you. Fisher Includes *Baryonyx *Spinosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Deinocheirus *Aegisuchus *Koolasuchus *Deinosuchus *Irritator *Mastodonsaurus *Machimosaurus (Can also be played as an Apex, although it usually can't take on packs.) *Ichthyovenator Fishers refer to any non-apex carnivore that is semi-aquatic. Fishers are unique, as they can thrive on both land and in the water. When using a fisher, it is recommended to stay close to the coast, or a large body of water. This allows you to escape an aquatic threat by going on land, and a terrestrial threat by going in the water. It also gives you more food sources, as you can now easily eat dead marine creature and fish, along with the usual flies and carcasses. Fishers are not the strongest creatures, so when using them it is important to not fight anything stronger than you. Herbivores Large Herbivore *Sauroposeidon *Barosaurus *Breviparopus Eat trees and maybe find some more dinosaurs of the same type, safety in numbers after all. If large carnivores come towards you attack them til they run, then leave them alone. If small carnivores come towards you, ignore them unless they attack. If they attack, press 1 a few times. Omnivores Small Omnivore *Ornithomimus *Balaur *Troodon Live in dens and search for corpses and ferns or trees when necessary.Use your speed as advantage against predators. Big Omnivore *Gigantoraptor *Deinocheirus *Gallimimus Live stealing eggs and bodies while fending off medium and small carnivores and avoid big carnivores.You can also search for ferns and trees when spring and summer. Other Hybrids Includes *Albino Terror *Megavore Hybrids are rarer dinos, and there are only two of them (not including their skins) in the game, although people speculate a new, herbivorous one will be coming soon (Which is why this is in the Other category instead of the Carnivores one.) They are generally strong and a mix of bulk and speed, although non-hybrids, such as Pliosaurus, can still kill both so you should beware the waters. Category:Blog posts